Plot Twist in a nutshell (Spanish)
by Silicio
Summary: Como dice el titulo, giros en la trama resumidos. Pasen a leer, no les romperá la cabeza... eso creo. Lenguaje algo grosero.


Starlight galopaba rápidamente, múltiples cascos se oirán por las calles de Canterlot, muchos de ellos galopando. Pronto llego a un callejón trasero que daba salida a dos calles, sin embargo, antes de poder dar un paso más.

-¡Quieta! Ordeno una voz a su espalda, Starlight cerró los ojos con fastidio, la voz provenía de nada más y nada menos que de Twilight Sparkle, la Princesa de la Amistad, venia acompañada por Rainbow Dash, la pegaso más rápida y leal del mundo, no por nada personificaba al elemento de la lealtad. La alicornio tenía su cuerno cargado con magia, mientras que Rainbow Dash lleva unas herraduras pesadas.

-¡Fin de la línea, Starlight! Grito nuevamente la alicornio purpura, Starlight sonrió.

-Está bien.- Exclamo la unicornio lila manteniendo su sonrisa, cerró los ojos relajándose un poco.-Aquí vamos. Susurro, tensando los cascos. Su cuerno se ilumino y rápidamente se dio media vuelta, viendo a Twilight y a Rainbow Dash, apuntando con sus cascos cargados de magia a ambas yeguas, ambas se sorprendieron mas no perdieron la compostura.

-Bien, bien, bien chicas- Repitió Starlight sonriendo confiada, Twilight miro a Rainbow y esta le devolvió la mirada, sin ninguna idea las dos volvieron su vista a la unicornio-Parece que tenemos un "duelo mexicano"- Comento la unicornio, viendo a ambas.

-Adivina de nuevo- Dijo Rainbow Dash, Starlight la miro-Tenemos una francotiradora apuntándote ahora mismo- Revelo la pegaso azul, Applejack desde el edificio del frente apuntaba con una ballesta a la cabeza de Starlight, mas esta no se inmuto, solamente se rió.

-Buen intento, pero he tenido una Gran y Poderosa Trixie en el trasero de esa terrestre todo este tiempo. Confeso Starlight, sintiéndose confiada. Applejack vio al frente suyo como Trixie la saludaba con una sonrisa mientras le apuntaba con su cuerno cargado de magia.

-¿Te refieres a la Trixie que nuestro dragón Spike acaba de encontrar? Revelo Twilight, Trixie se asustó cuando al apartamento donde estaba entraba Spike rompiendo la puerta.

-¿Te refieres al Spike al cual le he secuestrado a su Rarity? Confeso Starlight con una sonrisa. Rarity estaba tejiendo animadamente, cuando Maud Pie le pone una bolsa en la cabeza y se la lleva.

-¿Te refieres a la Rarity a la cual Spike cambio por Applejack? Revelo Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa maliciosa, Starlight puso un rostro serio.

-Mentira, el Ship Rarity x Spike está hecho de roca sólida. Defendió Starlight con el ceño fruncido.

-Jeje, te garantizo que no, hemos auspiciado su derrumbe desde hace meses. Confeso la pegaso azul con una sonrisa, para luego darse un brohoof con Twilight.

-¿Has oído eso vaquera? Te tenemos acorralada así que ríndete. Aconsejo la alicornio con una sonrisa arrogante, apuntándole con su cuerno. Starlight las miro con una expresión dubitativa, que sin embargo oculto con una relajación de semblante, poco a poco comenzó a bajar los cascos.

-Vaya, parece que me atraparon. Exclamo Starlight con una sonrisa, Twilight ya saboreaba la victoria.

-Pero olvidaste un pequeño detalle. Menciono la unicornio lila, Twilight sintió un filo en su cuello. Rainbow Dash le había puesto un machete cerca de su yugular.

-Yo siempre traigo refuerzos. Anuncio Starlight, volviendo a apuntar esta vez exclusivamente a Twilight Sparkle. Sin embargo, esta mantuvo su sonrisa.

-¿Te refieres a la paleta de colores aquí? Dijo, señalando con su cabeza a Rainbow Dash, luego se dio media vuelta hacia ella- La tenía marcada como traidora desde el día que nos traiciono por Discord, Boom.-Confeso Twilight a su compañera, Rainbow Dash alzo una ceja.-Segundo Francotirador. Exclamo Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿Lo sabias todo este tiempo? Cuestiono la pegaso azul a la alicornio purpura.

-Si. Asintió Twilight con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, yo sabía todo este tiempo que Tu sabias, todo este tiempo. Aseguro Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa.

-¿Acabas de aprender a volar, pegaso?- Al decir esto, Rainbow oscureció su mirada.-Yo sabía que tu sabias que yo sabía todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo. Afirmo Twilight, perdiendo un poco la compostura, Starlight vio esto con un rostro genuinamente confundido, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí?

-¡Bueno, parece que ahora si tenemos un duelo mexicano REAL, chicas! Comento entusiasmada Rainbow Dash, Twilight también sonrió.

-¡Woah! ¡Toda esta charla sobre traiciones me está dando hambre! – Menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-¡Jajaja! Se rio la pegaso.

-Quiero un delicioso cupcake. Agrego Twilight Sparkle con una sonrisa mirando a Starlight, Rainbow sonrió un poco confundida. Starlight se comenzó a sentir rara, veía alucinaciones con arcoíris, ponys jugando, risas y los elementos de la armonía. Viro su cuello hacia atrás, mientras intentaba alejar esas alucinaciones salidas de la nada, su cara demostraba un gran esfuerzo físico y mental.

-Ahhhhhh- Grito levemente Starlight, Rainbow Dash desvió su atención a la unicornio. Sin embargo, la unicornio viro nuevamente su cuello hacia ambas yeguas, sin embargo su rostro denotaba seriedad y profesionalismo. Rápidamente apunto sus dos cascos a Rainbow Dash.

-Agente especial "Cupcake" Starlight Glimmer, reportándose para el servicio. Bramo la unicornio lila, sorprendiendo a la pegaso azul, mas esta mantuvo su semblante serio.

-¿Eras una agente dormida? Inquirió confundida Rainbow Dash.

-Correcto. Y mi misión secreta primordial…-En ese momento desvió uno de los cascos nuevamente a Twilight, quien pareció sorprenderse. -…Es investigarla a usted por corrupción, lo siento jefa. Exclamo la unicornio lila algo afligida.

-¡Espera! ¿¡QUE!? Cuestiono la pegaso azul, mas enredada que antes. Sin embargo, Twilight comenzó a reír, incrédula.

-¿Me estas investigando a mí? ¿Quién crees que eres, Cupcake? ¿Y quién crees tú…-En ese momento, el cuerno de Twilight comenzó a parpadear, Twilight se retiró una máscara de Twilight del rostro, revelando ser nada más y nada menos que Starlight-…Soy yo? Pregunto la unicornio con un rostro que demostraba suspenso, Rainbow retiro el arma blanca del cuello de "Starlight", algo asustada.

-¿Queeeee? Cuestiono confundida la pegaso azul con un tono quedado.

-No lo sé- Reconoció la otra Starlight, que sin embargo mantenía una sonrisa confiada.-¿Por qué no preguntas eso…-En ese momento, el cuerno de la otra Starlight comenzó a parpadear, Starlight se retiró una máscara de Starlight del rostro y revelo ser la propia Twilight Sparkle-..A ti? Termino la pregunta con una sonrisa, poniéndose unos lentes de sol en el rostro y apuntando con sus dos cascos a Starlight y a Rainbow Dash.

-¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! Exclamo airada la unicornio lila, apuntando con su cuerno a Twilight.

-¡Jajajajajaja! Se rio maniáticamente Rainbow Dash, Twilight y Starlight desviaron su mirada hacia la pegaso azul. Esta las veía con una mirada de superioridad.

-Oh, ¡mírense ustedes dos unicornios! Jugando sus juegos del gato y el ratón. Exclamo la pegaso azul mirando a ambas. Twilight alzo una ceja y Starlight frunció el ceño.

-Sin embargo, la verdad ha estado parada en su cara todo este tiempo… y detrás de la mía. En ese momento, Rainbow Dash con su casco libre tomo su rostro y se retiró una máscara de Rainbow Dash, al revelar su verdadero rostro, la unicornio y la alicornio se asustaron, pues era una Changeling.

-¡Woah! Gritaron ambas, asustadas.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? Cuestiono Rainbow Dash alarmada, teniendo su rostro nuevamente.

-¡Por unos segundos eras un Changeling! Exclamo Starlight con algo de miedo, Rainbow Dash abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No, nonononononono, no soy una Changeling! No soy-¿Qué estás diciendo? Pregunto con nerviosismo la pegaso azul.

-Nope, definitivamente fuiste una Changeling por unos segundos. Corrigió Twilight con un rostro serio, Starlight asintió, estando de acuerdo con Twilight.

-¡No soy una Changeling! ¡Soy una pegaso! Aseguro sollozando Rainbow Dash, con los ojos vidriosos.

-Bueno, estas llorando como una pequeña potrilla. Comento Starlight con una sonrisa burlona, Twilight aguanto una risa, mientras que Rainbow se molestó mucho.

-¡Púdranse ambas chicas, los matare a todos! Amenazo con ira, alzando dos cuchillos al aire y moviéndolos erráticamente entre la alicornio y la unicornio. Starlight le apunto a Rainbow Dash y a su vez también apuntaba a Twilight.

-¡Woah hey! Esperen, esperen, esperen relájense un poco chicas ¿está bien? Escuchen. Calmo Twilight, ambas yeguas la miraron.

-Vamos a tomar un momento para figurarnos quien se está traicionando a si misma vestidas de otra, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Suena bien? Propuso la alicornio, mirando a ambas, la unicornio y la pegaso se miraron, dubitativas.

-¿Suena bien? Volvió a preguntar Twilight, de a poco ambas yeguas bajaron sus respectivas armas, asintiendo.

-Está bien, perfecto. Dijo aliviada la alicornio, desapareciendo su magia en los cascos.

* * *

La escena cambio, ahora Twilight estaba entre Starlight y Rainbow Dash, las tres estaban mirando al suelo, donde había una gráfica gigantesca escrita con tiza, Twilight unió dos palabras con una línea, estaba sujetando la tiza con su magia.

-De acuerdo, entonces tú te volviste tú, disfrazada como yo. Eso lo entendí. Comento la alicornio hacia Starlight, Rainbow hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Wow, okey. Dijo la pegaso azul.

-Y luego está estúpida se volvió una Changeling. Exclamo Starlight señalando a Rainbow con un casco.

-Oh callate ya. Ordeno la pegaso hastiada y molesta, mirando a Starlight.

-Callate tu sucia Changeling. Insulto Starlight mirando mal a Rainbow.

-¡Como te atreves! Exclamo la yegua peli arcoíris ofendida.

-¡Chicas, cállense ambas! ¿Podemos las tres acordar volver hasta este punto? Pregunto la alicornio, mirando primero a Starlight

-Sí, estoy bien con eso. Acepto la unicornio, tirando su tiza. Twilight asintió y volteo la mirada a Rainbow.

-Bailemos tango. Acepto también la pegaso, tirando su tiza, Twilight nuevamente asintió y las tres se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección.

-Hey Twi, tu ibas por allá. Recordó Rainbow, deteniendo a la alicornio. Esta se movió en dirección opuesta a las dos yeguas.

-¿Por aquí? Pregunto Twilight, parándose en un sitio.

-No, un poco más a la izquierda. Corrigió Starlight, cerrando un ojo para mayor precisión. Twilight se acomodó y luego volvió a mirar al frente, ambas yeguas le hicieron una señal positiva.

Sin embargo, rápidamente Starlight hace desaparecer a Twilight del espacio, sin embargo antes de desaparecer Twilight le lanza un rayo de sus cascos a Rainbow Dash, derribándola, no sin antes esta lanzar un cuchillo a Starlight, el cual se incrusto en su pecho. Lo que quedo de Twilight fue su corona de Princesa.

Starlight respiro pesadamente, su cuerno parpadeo y un chaleco anti-perforaciones apareció en todo su lomo. Tosió, primero miro la corona de Twilight en el suelo, luego el cuerpo de Rainbow Dash tirado. Sonrió con satisfacción.

-Yo gane… ¡Yo gane! ¡Yo- En ese momento, se oyó como una especie de chipoteo de magia, Starlight miro a Rainbow Dash, viendo que una Changeling estaba saliendo de la piel de Rainbow.

-No… ¡No quiero creerlo! Exclamo Starlight desilusionada, la Changeling la vio y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia ella.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡No puedes ser una Changeling! Negó la unicornio, mientras veía al ser arrastrándose hasta ella.

-¡Estuvimos juntas en la pelea contra Chrysalis! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Confié en ti! Grito con furia la unicornio, la Changeling se levantó y tomo el machete. Starlight sonrió con desesperación.

-Bien. Pero hay algo que debes saber de mí- Dijo la unicornio, el ser la vio y preparo su machete para cortarle la cabeza.

-En realidad, yo soy un cupcak- En ese momento, el machete se lanzó y Starlight lanzo un rayo desde su cuerno. Sangre verde y blanca mancho el suelo.

* * *

Al anochecer, la escena estaba asegurada por la policía, múltiples forenses tomaban fotos y analizaban el lugar. Habia un cupcake cortado a la mitad, una tiara y el cuerpo de un Changeling.

-Oh, una escena del crimen buenísima. Exclamo una unicornio oficial traspasando la barrera. Luego de decir eso silbo, apoyando su afirmación.

-Tu eres el genio, ¿Qué opinas tú? Exclamo la misma unicornio hacia un pegaso que tenía un rostro serio.

-Hum, por el modo en que yo lo veo, este caballero Changeling aquí presente camino hasta al callejón con un cupcake, luego se comió mitad del cupcake y escupió esa mitad, probablemente porque estaba malo. Sin embargo, lo Changelings son diabéticos, por lo que se comenzó a morir, pero antes, había lanzado su tiara al frente del cupcake, para simbolizar que el cupcake fue le culpable de su muerte. Al finalizar, el pegaso tomo de su taza de café. La unicornio asintió, luego vio la escena.

-Solo una noche loca en Canterlot. Exclamo, mirando al horizonte. Atrás de los policías, estaba una pegaso amarilla con crin rosada, sonriendo malévolamente.

-Todo salió de acuerdo al plan. Dijo la pegaso, luego salió volando y lo último que se vio de ella fueron sus ojos rojos.

* * *

Bueno chicos, aquí termino este corto one-%46a, la verdad es que se ve 9$5# "apresurado" pero es porque yovi el %12$5 de ·$%6df y entonces vino "$ inspiraci$"! %&$& &&&(%·$·" FA"421 &$·TAL gsdwtÇ$· E2352sGARROR as%&23DATA %·"&/NOT "%/$/%/sg2"·$ FOU "·%"&(&(ND)...···

Restaurando sistema, Restaurando base de datos... Base de datos imposible de restaurar, iniciando punto de partida alternativo... DATA FOUND

* * *

 **Twilight luego de despertarse y tener un sueño extremadamente raro, decide plasmarlo en una obra corta, luego de unas horas de dedicación la obra finalmente está terminada.**

 **Twilight ponía la pluma en el tintero, finalizando su más reciente obra. La verdad Twilight pensaba que era su obra maestra, pues tenía bastantes giros en la trama inesperados y había basado a los personajes en sus amigas. Sin embargo, Spike rápidamente entra en la habitación.**

 **-¡Twilight, encontramos a Starlight! ¡Esta en Canterlot! Exclamo el dragón exaltado, Twilight se sorprende un poco pero luego frunce el ceño.**

 **-Partamos inmediatamente, quiero que Rainbow Dash, Applejack tú y vengan conmigo. Ordeno la alicornio con un semblante firme, Spike asintió y procedía a marcharse.**

 **-¡Spike!- Grito Twilight, el dragón volteo nuevamente-Dile también a Fluttershy que nos acompañe, pero mándala por separado y que no se entere nadie. El dragón asintió y se perdió en el umbral de la puerta, Twilight suspiro.**

 **-Por fin te encontré, Starlight. Susurro la alicornio con una sonrisa, luego camino hasta el umbral de la puerta, no sin antes ver por última vez su obra recién creada.**

* * *

Bueno, simplemente quise hacer este one-shot, desde que vi el vídeo "Mexican Standoff"

Sin mas que decir, nos vemos en otro fanfic, un saludo del Doomguy.


End file.
